Smartcards are portable devices that include an embedded integrated circuit. Smartcards may be passive memory devices or contain a microcontroller and associated memory for various functions. Smartcard form factors include plastic cards, fobs, subscriber identification modules (SIMs), and the like.
Applications for smartcards include payment systems, access control, identification, cryptographic controls and authentication, and telecommunications.
Following installation of necessary driver software or support applications or both, or during regular use, a smartcard may not be fully installed or recognized. This condition may require a user to physically remove and reinstall the smartcard to bring the card to full functionality within the system.